bloodandicecreamtrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Frost
Nicholas John "Nick" Frost (born 28 March 1972) is an English actor, comedian and screenwriter. He is best known for his work with Edgar Wright and Simon Pegg in the role of Mike Watt in the television comedy Spaced, as well as the film characters Ed in Shaun of the Dead and PC Danny Butterman in Hot Fuzz. Personal life Frost was born in Dagenham, east London.1 He is a good friend of fellow actor Simon Pegg. He currently resides with his wife in Finsbury Park,2 which was also the filming location for Shaun of the Dead. In a 2005 interview, Frost stated that he was raised Catholic and is now an atheist.3 He is a supporter of West Ham United F.C, as well as being a rugby player, formerly playing for Barking RFC. Career This section does not cite any references or sources. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (August 2010) He worked as a waiter and appeared in corporate training videos such as 'Chris Carter and The Coverplan Challenge', a Dixons Group sales video, before gaining fame as Tim's Army-obsessed best friend Mike in the British comedy Spaced, which was written by Pegg and Jessica Hynes and aired on Channel 4 for two series. In 2001, Frost played a small role in a one-off episode of Victoria Wood's Acorn Antiques. This was a specially written episode shown during the series, "The Sketch Show Story" that Victoria narrated, in which Frost played an armed robber who 'shot dead' Acorn Antiques' most lovable character, Mrs Overall (Julie Walters). In 2002, Frost wrote and presented Danger! 50,000 Volts!, a spoof of the outdoors survival genre in which SAS experts or the like demonstrated how to improvise solutions to dangerous problems. In 2002, Frost also co-wrote and starred in The Sofa of Time with Matt King. In 2004, Frost appeared in Shaun of the Dead, a 'romantic zombidy' (romantic zombie comedy), written once again by Pegg along with Spaced director Edgar Wright. The film follows the life of Shaun, a disaffected store clerk who tries to win back his girlfriend in the midst of a zombie outbreak. Frost played Ed, the lovable oaf and best friend of Shaun. In late 2005 he starred in the comedy sketch show Man Stroke Woman, which aired on BBC Three. A second series of Man Stroke Woman was aired on BBC Three during February/March 2007. In early 2006, Frost played the lead character, Commander Henderson, in two series of the BBC Two science fiction sitcom, Hyperdrive. Also in 2006, he acted in a second feature film, Kinky Boots. Frost had a small appearance in the British comedy Look Around You, a parody of 1980's era technology T.V. shows, as a member of the crowd during a 'live' broadcast, as well as a caveman in the "music" episode in the first series. Frost and Pegg appeared in a second Pegg-Wright feature, Hot Fuzz, an action and cop genre homage, set in rural Gloucestershire, England. Frost plays bumbling Constable Danny Butterman, who partners up with Pegg's dynamic Nicholas Angel after the latter is transferred from metropolitan London. Frost narrates UK's Channel 4 reality show Supernanny, and has made fleeting appearances in the Channel 4 TV surreal medical comedy series Green Wing, as "Just a Man" in pub scenes (when asked by Boyce who he is when talking to Dr. Guy Secretan, he responds, "Just a man."). He has recently done a voice over for the elephant in the new advert for elephant.co.uk.